Piensa en ti, mujer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Daisuke siempre la ha apoyado en las sombras, en su amor prohibido. Pero llega un punto en que no puede más.


Si Mid dice que es mala escribiendo títulos, no podeis haceros una idea yo. En fin, aquí dejo cumplido un retillo =)

* * *

El reto era el siguiente por Mid en te reto a ti del foro Proyecto 1-8.

¡Una de canciones/videoclip! Ayer hablamos de una canción vieja que te había dado una idea. Quiero que trabajes con "Niña piensa en ti" de "Los caños".

* * *

Y este es el resultado:

 **Advertencias:** OOC doloroso en Daisuke.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece porque sino...

* * *

 **ºPiensa en ti, mujerº**

 _Cuando estas enamorado de verdad, vas a luchar e ir a por todas._

 _Jamás la dejarás atrás._

 _._

Aquello siempre sucedía. Era algo que no había forma que él pudiera retener o controlar. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Por más que deseara que no sucediera, ella continuaría golpeándose siempre con un muro. No había forma de pararla. Aunque tuviera que dolerle el corazón en el trascurso. Aunque siempre fuera el que veía las puntas de sus cabellos desaparecer por la pared de la esquina, siempre persiguiéndole.

 _Nunca piensas en ti, solo en él._

.

.

—Daisuke.

El castaño tembló al escuchar su voz. Miyako se movió hasta quedar frente a su mesa, en un puesto que no le correspondía y sentarse mirando a él. Tenía el cabello suelto como siempre y cuando inclinó la cabeza en súplica sus hebras cubrieron parte de su escritorio y dejaron en su nariz el regusto fantástico de olor a lavanda. Más bien, todo le recordaba a la lavanda con ella. Si no fuera porque a veces olía a comida, cosa que sucedía solo cuando trabaja en la tienda de sus padres.

Pero no era el momento de pensar de qué modo olía su mejor amiga y tampoco, en la bonita forma que su cabello tenía sobre su escritorio. Sabía por qué Miyako estaba ahí frente a él y no era para que le prestara los deberes. Todos sabían que no era el más cualificado para pedirle notas de clases o el cuaderno de matemáticas. No.

Miyako estaba ahí para hacerle su cómplice en algo que no aprobaba y aún así, no podía decírselo.

—Necesito que me cubras más tarde con mis padres.

Daisuke suspiró y se frotó el ceño.

—¿Eres consciente cuantas veces lo he hecho ya este mes? Van a empezar a sospechar.

Miyako se llevó un dedo hasta los labios. Preciosos. De un rosado natural y justo como una mujer debería de tenerlos para su gusto personal. Se subió gafas con la otra mano.

—Pero, Daisuke, sería peor que supieran que tienes esas revistas que…

—¡A CALLAR! —exclamó poniéndose en pie y presionando su palma contra su boca. Sintió los labios estirarse bajo su palma en una sonrisa.

Maldijo entre dientes, apartándose. Todavía podía sentir el aliento de ella contra su palma.

—Diablos, siempre me chantajeas.

—¿Lo harás? —cuestionó inclinándose hacia delante.

Bufó. No es que le gustara demasiado, es que no tenía opción.

—Vale. Ahora largo de mi clase. No quiero que me vean contigo, jirafa.

Miyako le asestó un beso en la frente que luchó por hacer borrar con aspavientos y frotes de sus manos. Aún así, el roce continuó en su frente por horas como si estuviera recién dado.

Tenía que hacer algo con esos absurdos sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero por más que luchara con ellos parecían crecer cada día más, anclarse en su pecho, explotar en celos.

Podía ser un temperamental chico, incluso despistado algunas veces, una persona que su lengua le traicionaba y aunque su relación con Miyako siempre había sido de peleas y riñas insignificantes a grandes, en esos momentos era algo delicado.

Él podía estar enamorado de ella.

Pero ella estaba enamorada del pecado.

Jugó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras repasaba todo aquello que lo tenía de mal humor. No podía comprender por qué Miyako no se daba cuenta. Qué era lo que la cegaba tanto.

Había escuchado que las mujeres se cegaban a la hora de enamorarse y podía verlo perfectamente en su hermana, quien se había enamorado del rubiales de bachillerato e iba tras él en todos sus conciertos. Incluso sopesaba que finalmente su hermana había conseguido acostarse con él, por la forma en que a veces se quedaba en babia tocándose la tripa.

Sintió un escalofrío ante esa idea. Si jun era tan loca como para quedarse embarazada para tener un trozo de ese hombre. ¿Qué diablos hacía Miyako? Ella era demasiado joven todavía como para pensar en entregarse a un… a un… viejales.

Y hablando de viejales…

Sintió cuando entró en la clase porque todas y absolutamente todas, se volvieron locas. El profesor de matemáticas era querido por todo aquel ser que tuviera una raja entre las piernas. Incluso por lesbianas declaradas como era la tercera chica de la fila que sopesó que si ella fuera sexualmente hetero, se sentiría atraída por él. Algunos chicos hasta le dieron la razón.

Daisuke solo conseguía cabrearlo más.

Con su sonrisa amable, su cabello a lo barón nocturno* y sus jerséis de marca. Sus ojos azules que siempre parecían ver más allá de su alma. Encima, explicaba las matemáticas que daban gusto y hasta un cabezota como él podía entenderlas. Lo que incrementaba su coraje.

¿Acaso podía estar tan tranquilo después de que cortejaba a una alumna de segundo?

Horas más tarde, cuando regresaba su casa, recibió un mensaje de Miyako dándole las gracias y que no se olvidara de cubrirla. Daisuke maldijo entre dientes. No había entrenamiento de futbol esa tarde y lo peor de todo, es que Jun seguramente estaría en casa preparándose para el próximo concierto de Yamato Ishida y su banda.

Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle ese día.

Pero cuando la vio subida en el coche del profesor, en la parte trasera, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, supo que no, que era cosa del cosmos que iba en su contra completamente.

.

.

—Sí, señor Inoue. Se lo diré. Sí. Cuandito que salga del baño. Sí. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono con el estómago hecho un nudo al completo. Jun le miraba desde el pasillo con una ceja alzada. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello y algunas puntas de los cabellos estaban todavía mojadas. Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que se había enterado al completo de la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme el señor Inoue? —cuestionó.

Daisuke tragó y buscó en su mente algo que le sirviera como excusa.

 _Maldita seas, Miyako. Me las pagarás con creces._

—Las revistas. Esas que compras del colegio y demás que envían a su tienda. Dice que se retrasaran una semana —mintió. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

 _Por favor, Jun, sé tanto de creértelo._

—Ah. Vale. Pues me pasaré la semana que viene a por ellas. Pero qué raro que te llame cuando siempre me envía un email.

Daisuke se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Mi… Miyako me dijo esta mañana que tenían problemas con internet y que había mala señal. Así que será eso.

 _Joder. Deja de preguntar._

Jun se encogió de hombros y pasó a su lado. Su hermana podía ser lo que quisiera, pero siempre olía bien y dejaba tras de sí un aroma especial que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre. Aunque a él le repugnara. Quitando su parte loca, era una mujer atractiva.

—Oye, Jun —nombró.

Había fruncido el ceño y tenía un rostro tan serio que su hermana se detuvo para escucharle en vez de gritarle.

—¿Haría cualquier cosa por quedarte con Yamato?

Jun pareció sorprendida. Se señaló irónica.

—¿Me estás preguntando en serio eso?

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza.

—El otro día te vi frotándote la barriga. Sé que no me incumbe y que soltarás cualquier tontería acerca de mi estupidez. Pero eres mi hermana. ¿Te has acostado con Yamato y te has quedado embarazada?

Jun se puso más colorada que su cabello. Daisuke esperó que explotara como loca y que le gritara de cualquier forma hasta que sus padres salieran a ver qué ocurría antes de que se mataran. Y sin embargo, se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y romper a llorar.

Daisuke se quedó patidifuso. No sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarla hasta su dormitorio y esperar que protestara por su desorden. Pero por primera vez, se cayó y se sentó en la cama, apretándose las perneras del pantalón.

—¿Quieres agua? —dudó. No era normal en él ser amable con su hermana, pero tampoco era un sádico sin sentimientos.

—No. Solo… ¿Realmente me escucharías?

Daisuke asintió y se sentó perezosamente en el suelo. Quizás la historia de Jun le ayudara a esclarecer si tenía razón o no en sus sentimientos y lo que hacía Miyako. Claro que no era el caso igual. Yamato no tenía diez años más.

Jun se frotó las manos contra los muslos antes de hablar.

—No es ningún secreto que estoy enamorada de Yamato.

—No hace falta que lo jures —soltó cubriéndose la boca después. Si Jun se enfadaba no terminaría sacando nada en claro.

—Me refiero, que todos creen que haré cualquier cosa por quedarme con él. Pero realmente no es así. He intentado cosas, sí. Incluso hice que lo dejara con su anterior novia, aquella pelirroja que no tardó en lanzarle a los brazos del chico chocolate.

Daisuke pensó en Sora y Taichi. Una pareja de amigos desde siempre que parecía rota cuando la chica comenzó a salir con Yamato. Los motivos de que Yamato y Sora lo dejaran siempre habían un secreto para él, pero ahora veía que su hermana no era tan santa del todo.

—El caso es que… yo pensaba que todo estaría bien. Que podría tener algo con él. Está sin novia, no sabe que fue mi culpa que cortaran y mucho menos me tendrá rencor. Y una vez se enamore de mí, menos.

—Ya, todo unas mañas —refunfuñó. Jun enrojeció culpablemente.

—Tonta de mí no supe comprender que realmente no fui yo la causante.

—Pero acabas de decir que… y yo creí que tú y él aquel día, en aquella fiesta… después te tocabas la barriga de esa forma misteriosa y pensé que…

Jun bufó.

—Piensas demasiadas tonterías.

—¡Es tú culpa que las piense! —se defendió.

Se frotó el ceño con cansancio.

—Entonces, si no fuiste tú realmente. ¿Quién crees que hizo que Yamato y Sora cortaran?

—Creo que fue, sin duda, sus sentimientos. Yamato está enamorado de otra persona y, así como vi a Sora, vi a otra mujer. Y la verdad, prefiero el recuerdo de la primera vez que este.

Daisuke no terminaba de comprender del todo el tema. ¿Había una tercera mujer? Si Yamato no tenía novia, al menos que todos los demás supieran. Quizás Jun había visto algo que Yamato quería mantener en secreto a los demás o no encontraba oportuno, dando que hacía poco que había cortado con Sora. No lo comprendía.

—¿Qué viste?

Jun enrojeció de nuevo. Se frotó las manos una vez más en los muslos y se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Jun. Suéltalo. Qué viste.

—A Yamato teniendo sexo —soltó finalmente—. Y joder, se ve tan sexy como creía que se vería teniéndolo.

Daisuke sintió deseos de ahogarla entre sus manos. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él que Yamato se viera sexy follando? ¡Eso no era lo que él buscaba!

—¡Olvida tu libido por un momento, diablos! ¿Quién era ella? ¿Es que te uniste o qué?

Jun negó intentando controlarse.

—¿Cómo iba a unirme? Tenía el corazón destrozado. El chico que me gustaba estaba teniendo sexo con otra persona que no era yo. Y no le vi la cara. Pero escuché que… —se picó las mejillas con los dedos—… le pedía que se corriera en ella. Parecía sacado de un hentai de esos que ves tú.

Daisuke enrojeció.

—¡Yo no veo esas cosas!

—Miyako dice que sí y la creo —espetó poniendo morros—. El caso es que pensé que obviamente, si lo hacía, ella podría quedar embarazada. Cuando me viste debía de pensar eso.

Daisuke se desinfló. Saber que Jun no estaba embarazada y que no había cometido el error de hacer que ese chico quedara atado a ella de algún modo, lo alivió terriblemente. Pero…

—¿Lo hubieras tenido de ser tú? —cuestionó.

—Claro que sí —soltó Jun sin dudar—. Amas a esa persona, claro que querrías tener algo de él. Y si es lo único que podría tener de Yamato, lo tendría con mucho gusto. Pero yo no soy la persona elegida.

Daisuke apretó los dientes. Si Miyako pensaba igual, capaz de destruir su mundo para siempre. Capaz de hacerse una burbuja, de creer las mentiras que ese tipo le contara por tal de llevársela a la cama y a saber si usaban protección si quiera.

Se frotó el rostro completamente tensó. Nunca le había pasado nada así. Se había enamorado otras veces, quizás un simple encaprichamiento. Por primera vez pensar en que otro hombre estuviera sobre ella o que le mintiera y fastidiara la vida…

¿Por qué no pensaba más en ella misma? ¿Y si los descubrían?

—¿Daisuke?

—¿Qué? —soltó sin echarle mucha cuenta realmente.

—Muchas gracias.

Y después salió frotándole los cabellos y enrabietándolo antes de soltar un " _este sí es mi hermano_ ".

.

.

—Gracias por lo de ayer.

Miyako le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abría un bocadillo de la cafetería. Era bastante grande y no era el único que había en la cesta. Daisuke lo miró de reojo y luego su propia comida. No era la primera vez que Miyako tenía que comer así por culpa de fingir que se quedaba en su casa. Obviamente, no había forma de que tuviera un bento** en condiciones.

—No lo volveré a hacer —dijo metiéndose una buena cantidad de arroz en la boca.

Miyako le miró incrédula. Se le habían resbalado las gafas por el puente de la nariz y al levantárselas, se inclinó más hacia él. Olía a un champú diferente que le revolvió las tripas.

—¿Por qué? No he causado ningún problema y coló. Hasta tu hermana se convenció.

Daisuke bufó.

—Si tu padre le da por decirle que no ha llamado a tu casa más que para preguntar por ti, ya me dirás, Jirafa.

Miyako infló los mofletes con molestia.

—No va a pasar nada. Diablos, solo tienes que cubrirme un poco.

—¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué lugar puedo decirles que has ido de pasar algo? O peor: ¿cómo te contacto si siempre apagas el teléfono para que parezca que te has quedado sin batería y tus padres tengan que llamar por fuerza a mi casa?

La chica se vio abrumada por la cantidad de preguntas.

—No piensas en nada, Miyako —espetó—. Ayer te vi cambiarte en la parte trasera de su coche. ¿Y si no hubiera sido? ¿Y si fuera un profesor?

Miyako apretó los labios. Las orejas empezaban a enrojecérsele de la furia.

—¡Pues se casaría conmigo! —respondió poniéndose en pie y tirándole el bocadillo. Daisuke soltó una palabrota—. ¡Se casaría! Me iría a vivir con él. Seguramente tendríamos tres hijos. ¡Sería ama de casa! ¡Y me amaría mogollón!

Daisuke oscureció la mirada mientras se quitaba un trozo de lechuga de la mejilla.

—Y cuando estuvieras hecha una burra amamantadora de sus hijos, volvería a buscarse otra jovencita que tuviera tu misma edad por entonces.

La bofetada le llegó hasta el alma. Miyako se marchó hecha una furia, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando como una posesa por su culpa. Daisuke golpeó la reja cercana, cubriéndose los ojos con el pulgar y el índice.

—Soy yo quien tiene ganas de llorar… estúpida.

.

.

Cuando Mimi entró en los vestuarios fue como si de un huracán se tratara. La chica no le importó que algunos de los chicos estuvieran como los trajo su madre al mundo. Ella entró como si de una diva se tratara, ignorándolos, hasta llegar al que le importaba. Daisuke se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la toalla y esperó que le llegaran los gritos.

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE HAS HECHO A MIYAKO!?

Y ahí estaban.

Lo aferró del hombro y lo sacudió clavándole las uñas. Daisuke estuvo a punto de perder la toalla de tantas sacudidas.

—Mimi.

La voz de Yamato interrumpió las exigencias de Mimi. La chica se volvió para mirarle enfurecida pero igualmente, soltó a Daisuke lentamente y empezó a salir. Yamato suspiró.

—Lo siento. Ponte algo de ropa y ven a la sala de música. Te esperamos ahí. ¿Vale?

Daisuke tragó, dudando.

—No dejaré que te coma.

Tras decir eso, salió. Las miradas de sus compañeros le dolieron más que los gritos y las uñas clavadas. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacia la sala de música.

Cuando llegó, Yamato y Mimi se separaron como si hubieran estando haciendo algo malo. Daisuke los miró de forma sospecha, pero Mimi enseguida volvió a la carga tras cerrar la puerta.

—Explícate —ordenó mirándole fijamente.

—Mimi, hemos hablado de esto —intervino Yamato suspirando—. Explícale primero a qué viene esto o estará confuso. Es como un Taichi en miniatura.

Daisuke se sintió ofendido. Había crecido ese verano y le llegaba a Yamato por encima del hombro. No tenían por qué seguir viéndole como una miniatura más. Además, ya era un estudiante de segundo de secundaria.

Sabiendo que Taichi era algo delicado para él, Mimi asintió lentamente y le miró más amablemente.

—¿Puedes contarnos qué ha pasado? Miyako estaba tan furiosa y ofendida que no podía dejar de llorar y siempre decía que era por tu culpa. Últimamente está actuando raro, así que pensé que le habías roto el corazón o algo.

Daisuke, atónito, se metió los dedos por los cabellos.

 _Soy yo quien tiene el corazón roto, maldita sea._

—No. ¿Puedo confiar en vosotros?

Ambos asintieron.

Daisuke no pudo contenerse entonces. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Podría ser un bocazas pero estaba harto de cargar con esa mentira él solo. Mimi se mostró completamente sorprendida. Como si Miyako acabara de romperle el corazón. Yamato estaba sentado sobre una mesa de cualquier forma, que seguramente para Jun sería completamente sexy, recordó, y tenía el gesto serio mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

Daisuke no podía dejar de hablar.

.

.

Miyako estaba completamente dolida y la mirada que le dedicó en el pasillo era como una flecha directa hacia su persona. Cuando se acercó a ella, se alejó sacudiéndole los cabellos en la cara y entrando en la clase.

Daisuke bufó y buscó a la subdelegada.

Hikari lo recibió con una amable sonrisa, esas que en antaño conseguían que se estremeciera. Pero que en ese momento no era más que un sentimiento de alivio. Le entregó el cuaderno que el profesor de Sociales le había pedido que llevara tras interceptarlo al salir de hablar con Mimi y Yamato.

—Se le pasará —susurró Yagami sin borrar su sonrisa—. Solo dale tiempo. Las parejas a veces discuten.

Daisuke guiñó los ojos sin comprender.

—¿Las parejas?

Hikari asintió y ladeo la cabeza confusa.

—Ustedes dos están saliendo. ¿Verdad? Miyako siempre dice que va a dormir a tu casa y luego viene toda emocionada y con la cara colorada cuando le preguntamos.

Desvió la mirada hacia la susodicha. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, riendo con algo que otra chica de clase dijera. Las mentiras de Miyako cada vez estaban siendo más peligrosas y arrastrándole en la turbulencia de todo.

Pero solo necesitabas mirarla para comprender que no era él el que causaba esos sonrojos, el que la emocionaba de esa forma.

Cuando la otra puerta de la clase se abrió todas las miradas se clavaron en el profesor de matemáticas. Todas, menos la de él. Que continuó mirando fijamente a Miyako. Sus ojos se iluminaban. Su sonrisa se congelaba hasta el punto de morderse los labios, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Él ni siquiera la miraba. Pasaba a su lado hablando al resto de la clase mientras ella se estremecía. Al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron. Miyako desvió la mirada y saltó para ir a su asiento.

Hikari volvió al interior de la clase tras despedirse.

—¿Necesitas algo, Daisuke? —cuestionó amablemente el profesor.

 _Que desaparezcas un rato._

—No. Regreso a mi clase.

.

.

Mimi volvió a buscarle días más tarde. Esa vez, esperó en la puerta de los vestuarios y no avergonzó a nadie más. Le asió del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hacia una cafetería. Estaban a solas y tras pedir una Coca-Cola baja en calorías, se apoyó sobre los codos y enlazó los dedos bajo la barbilla.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

Daisuke enarcó una ceja y miró su lata, que por algún motivo también era baja en calorías. ¿Acaso estaban llamándole gordo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con Miyako. Tienes que hacer las paces.

Daisuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir cubriéndola? No, gracias.

Mimi asintió lentamente bebiendo lentamente de su lata. Se cruzó las piernas y sacudió sus cabellos.

—Las mujeres hacemos cosas raras cuando estamos enamoradas. Sea el hombre que sea. Y si contamos con un amigo que nos quiera tanto, tendemos a sobreexplotar esa confianza. Creo que tú has alcanzado ya el límite, más que nada por tus sentimientos. No me niegues que estás enamorado de ella.

Daisuke no podía negárselo. Era la verdad. Estaba hasta los huesos por Miyako, desgraciadamente.

—No se trata de mis sentimientos —refunfuñó—. Es que no se da cuenta de las cosas y va a terminar fatal.

Mimi no dudó en darle la razón para su sorpresa. Eran pocas veces que los demás estaban de acuerdo con algo que dijera.

La vio sacudir los dedos por encima de la mesa. Uñas pequeñas y perfectamente cuidadas.

—¿Qué habrá visto en él?

—¿En ese bombón de profe? Estabilidad, atractivo, libertad. Y seguramente, sabiduría sexual. Aunque personalmente prefiero a los que son un año o dos mayores que yo.

Mientras sentía como estacas se clavaban sobre su cabeza una bombillita se encendió. Levantó la cara hacia ella, sorprendido.

—Tú y Yamato-senpai.

Mimi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—Vosotros. Estáis juntos.

Esa vez, la chica se ruborizó. Carraspeó y miró a otro lado.

—Ese no es el tema.

 _Lo siento, Jun. Esta era la chica que viste y ni yo la dejaría por ti. Quitando que seas mi hermana._

—Ya —supuso—. No hay más que decir. Simplemente se dará cuenta del error y listo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es Miyako, se armará una buena —presentó Mimi—. ¿Realmente quieres que se rompa en mil pedazos?

 _Claro que no._

Pero tampoco era un masoquista. ¿Cómo podía cubrirla cuando ella estaba haciendo a saber qué con su profesor de matemáticas? Se le revolvían las tripas de pensarlo.

Mimi le acarició la cabeza, haciéndole volver en sí. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Porque la amas.

.

.

Daisuke se maldijo internamente mientras esperaba en la puerta de la tienda. Se había dejado convencer estúpidamente y ahí estaba. Cuando las puertas de la tienda se abrieron, una clienta casi gritó al verle y azorado, se vio obligado a entrar. Miyako no estaba tras la caja, si no su hermana.

—Ah, Daisuke —saludó—. Qué bueno qué has venido. No sabemos qué hacer con esta niña. Está insoportable. Toma.

Le hizo entrega de las llaves de la casa y tras hablar rápidamente en un dialecto que no le pareció ni japonés, lo empujó en dirección a su portal.

Daisuke dudó pero no era de los que se echaba atrás. Así que entró. No había nadie en la casa a quien saludar y solo se escuchaba algo estridente provenir de la habitación de Miyako. Caminó casi de puntillas.

La puerta estaba encajada. Miyako estaba bailando desnuda en su habitación con la música a todo volumen. Tenía el rostro demacrado y había adelgazado todavía más. No llevaba gafas y olía a alcohol.

Daisuke se quedó estático en la puerta. No solo por el hecho de que estuviera completamente desnuda o bailara como si fuera todo lo que tenía que hacer en el mundo. Las llaves resbalaron de sus dedos. Ante el ruido, Miyako se detuvo.

Jadeaba. Su pecho se levantaba en cada uno de sus jadeos. Tenía los pezones rosados y puntiagudos de la excitación. Daisuke tragó pesadamente. Su cuerpo tenía diferentes marcas de chupetones por toda su piel. Desde su vientre bajando hacia su sexo, triangular, de rizos morados y sus muslos.

Estático, no sabía qué hacer. Miyako tampoco gritó. Caminó de puntilla hacia él, canturreando una canción que no llegaba a sus oídos. Riendo como loca, se aferró a él de un salto, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas y pegando sus senos contra su pecho.

—Has venido. Has venido. Has venido.

Siguió con la palabrería durante un rato.

Daisuke lo aprovechó para intentar serenarse. Generalmente se lanzaría como un loco ante una provocación. Pero ese no era un momento oportuno. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo gubernamental para poder controlarse.

La sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, con tan mala pata que pisó una botella haciéndolos caer de bruces contra el suelo. Miyako se movió con una carcajada estallándole en la boca y le miró desde su altura. Estaba sentada sobre sus caderas, con el cabello cayéndole sobre el pecho.

Se recordó en no bajar la mirada. No tenía ganas de ver la perfección en que sus caderas encajaban. Y de todas maneras, los chupetones le cabreaban de sobremanera.

—Miyako. Estás borracha y no estás en tus cabales —razonó—. Tienes que levantarte de encima de mí. Darte una ducha, lavarte los dientes, vestirte y sentarte. Hemos de hablar.

Miyako se inclinó para rozar su nariz contra su cuello.

—No digas tonterías. Si estoy la mar de bien. Podemos hablar mientras lo hacemos —ronroneó—. ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Daisuke se tensó.

 _Joder, sí._

—No.

Ella rio en una sonrisa que fue más como un ronroneo que otra cosa. Lamió su cuello y subió hasta su boca. Daisuke se apartó antes de perder el control. Miyako frunció el ceño y rozó sus caderas contra su erección.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque tu cuerpo dice justo lo contrario.

Bajó la mano hasta apresar su sexo por encima de la tela. Daisuke agrandó los ojos y emitió un chirrido, sujetándola de la muñeca.

—¡MIYAKO, JIRAFA IDIOTA!

La chica se detuvo de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirándole atónita. Como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de quién era la persona frente a ella. A la que tenía bajo su cuerpo y estaba manoseando.

Retrocedió.

—Espera —jadeó levantándose—. Ven.

Tiró de las sábanas para cubrirla y la guió al cuarto de baño. Miyako entró temblorosa. Con la cara como un tomate y el llanto corriendo silencioso por las mejillas.

.

.

Más tranquila, con el albornoz cubriéndola y el cabello cayendo seco sobre sus hombros, Miyako estaba acurrucada en la cama mientras, apoyada contra la pared y abrazándose las piernas, sosteniendo una taza de té, mientras él metía todas las botellas en una bolsa de plástico.

Al cerrar la bolsa, suspiró.

—Lo siento, Daisuke.

Él miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿El qué?

—Haber estado a punto de… violarte. Ay, Dios. Lo siento de verdad.

Se frotó el pulgar contra el centro de la frente y maldijo entre dientes, tosiendo nuevamente un sollozo.

—Estabas borracha —zanjó—. No le des más vueltas.

Miyako negó.

—No. Te iba a hacer algo horrible. Dios… estaba horrible. He bebido y por lo que me cuentas, he dado muchos problemas a mi familia.

Dejó la taza a un lado y se frotó las manos por las mejillas y los cabellos.

—Todavía siento que apesto. Debería de darme otra ducha y…

Se levantó con intención de hacerlo, pero Daisuke la retuvo. Sin mirarla, preguntó.

—¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?

Miyako se estremeció. Se sentó nuevamente, con él a sus pies, arrodillado. Sus ojos tardaron en encontrarse con los suyos.

—Me ha… dejado. Lo hice con él y después me dejo, alegando que como era una alumna no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera iba a esperar a que yo me graduara. No quería desde el principio más que mi cuerpo.

Y por las marcas recientes eso era lo que Miyako había estado entregándole esperanzada de que cambiara de opinión.

—Es lo que crees —susurró apartando la mirada—. No puedo desengancharme de él. Yo… mi cuerpo le desea cada vez que me toca. Siempre que tiene ganas tiemblo como un cordero y me entrego a él. No hay forma de desengancharme.

Daisuke suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que suena incomprensible, que estoy loca, pero le amo. Le amo con todo mi corazón. Yo… no creo que puedas entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró rascándose la nuca—. Mejor de lo que crees. Lo que tienes que hacer es desintoxicarte.

Miyako sacudió la cabeza con una negativa preparada en la boca. Se detuvo. Parpadeó. Le miró.

—Espera. Esto no es como un encaprichamiento como tuviste con Hikari.

—Lo sé.

—¿Está hablando en serio de que te gusta una mujer? ¿Amor al cien por cien?

Daisuke maldijo entre dientes, levantándose.

—¡Pues sí, diablos! —explotó—. Estoy enamorado hasta las trancas. ¿Vale?

Miyako estaba sorprendida. Se movió para poder verle de forma que el albornoz se abrió levemente. Daisuke apartó la mirada.

—No tenía ni idea…

—Porque siempre estás detrás de ese tipo y nunca te fijas en los demás. Miyako, la vida sigue adelante sin necesidad de que él esté para ti. No soy el más adecuado para decirte estas cosas. Diablos, deberías de estar hablando con una mujer en vez de conmigo. Pero entregarte a él no va hacer que te ame más. Lo que te arriesgas es a quedarte embarazada y que tu vida se cubra de una catástrofe. Tienes que pensar más en ti.

Daisuke cogió aire al terminar. Tenía la cara colorada por el esfuerzo de hablar y expresarse correctamente, así como también haber dejado que parte de sus sentimientos fluyeran.

Miyako bajó la mirada hacia sus pies desnudos. Movió los dedos.

—Nunca me habías regañado de ese modo. Siempre peleamos y esas cosas, pero jamás había sido tan serio conmigo.

—Siempre lo he sido —realmente era así.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Gracias.

El silencio reinó incómodo entre ellos. Miyako volvió a retroceder hasta la cama, abrazándose las piernas.

—Me haré una prueba por si acaso. ¿Querrías… estar conmigo?

Daisuke, confuso, se acercó.

—¿Una prueba de qué?

—De embarazo.

Se tensó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿No te cuidaste?

—Creí que él lo haría. Era mayor, seguro. Pero, por si las moscas, prefiero asegurarme.

Daisuke sintió que le latían los odios de furia. ¿Qué había hecho ese tipo con Miyako durante todo ese tiempo?

Recordaba que una vez había visto una película*** bastante morbosa china en la que una chica se prostituía engañada por deseos de salir del lugar al que la habían enviado. Su compañero era un eunuco y mudo hombre. La chica sufrió toda clase de abusos sexuales que no se esforzaba por esconder de su compañero de vivienda. Incluso se quedó embarazada y por quitárselo, sufrió.

Al final, terminaba suicidándose y él tras ella.

En esos momentos se sentía así. Por más que hablara con Miyako y la hiciera entrar en razón, su mundo podría haber cambiado radicalmente.

.

.

Mimi levantó el pulgar cuando lo vio correr en su dirección. Daisuke jadeó, mirándola en busca de que se lo confirmara. La castaña asintió y se alejó dando saltitos del baño de las mujeres. Miyako salió tras ella y parpadeó al verle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de las mujeres. ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé. Mimi me avisó.

La joven suspiró y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Pues ya puedes librarte del peso de encima. Ha sido negativo.

Daisuke apretó los puños y gritó de alegría, mientras que Miyako le miraba sin comprender. Incluso cuando estuvo en sus brazos, girando como loca y el mundo se formaba en una mancha borrosa.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre, diablos? —bramó cuando la soltó—. Me has mareado.

Daisuke sonrió y le puso en la mano una caja de bentou.

—Porque a partir de ahora seré yo quien te cuide. Vas a pensar más en ti. Vas a comer en condiciones y no irás a casa con otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿Entendido? —soltó a todo correr—. Nos vemos luego a la hora de comer en la terraza.

Y se marchó a toda prisa, con la boca estirada en una sonrisa satisfecha y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho.

No iba a dejar que cayera. Ni hablar. Él lo impediría. Y esa vez, no iba a contenerse.

 **Fin**

 **12 de abril del 2017**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

La canción que se uso es "Niña piensa en ti", que fue cantada por "Los caños" y también por "David de María" en mi conocimiento. La que inspiró este fic fue la primera, con su tono de voz. La idea principal era muy lejana a esta, pero aquí y esta y la he amado como ha quedado. Daisuke ha sido el que ha sufrido. Ha tenido que ver cómo caía su amor y ahora, esta dispuesto a levantarlo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*: Personaje de Detective Conan creado por Yusaku Kudo para sus novelas, quien a su vez es creado por Gosho Aoyama.

**: Fiambrera con comida, generalmente fría.

***: La película que habla Daisuke realmente existe. No recuerdo bien su nombre.


End file.
